Not-Quite Shakespeare: Romeo & Juliet Part 2
by Ariadne Moss
Summary: Continuation of the previous one This one may need more work, suggestions welcome


Mercutio smiled wickedly and pulled Maria harshly off the floor.

"Of course not, I would never betray a woman who was actively working against my friend's family, _of course _I would allow you to continue to swindle them, to associate with their enemies, OF COURSE!" He spat accusingly, pulling her through various corridors into the deserted garden.

"You don't understand!" Maria hissed, trying to remain unseen by the other guests.

"Really? I don't understand that you betray _your_ family? Your father is a proud..."

"My mother is a Capulet! Or have you so conveniently forgotten?"

Mercutio ran a strong hand through his curling hair and sighed. "Then how is this going to continue? You obviously can't keep up the ruse forever."

Maria laughed mirthlessly. "Yes, because people so obviously pay particular attention to servants, and not just there own servants, but the poor indentured souls bound to their rivals."

"I did." Mercutio started, pacing, thinking. Maria found herself struck silent. "My Uncle is the Prince of Verona, and he has forbidden anymore bloodshed of Capulet or Montague blood, as I'm sure you know."

"Well, I cannot say I'm surprised."

Mercutio finally turned to look at her, this girl that shouldn't be, of mixed blood. "Your existence could end this."

"I could not!" Maria spat back passionately. "My existence could tear my family apart! Yes, my parents would be free to be together, but there is no where here they could hide, and I could very well be killed; both families believing my death is opportune."

Mercutio shook his head. "And what gives you the power to make such a decision?"

"Considering it is my life in the balance, I think I would be the only one fit to make that decision!" Maria hissed violently.

Mercutio and Maria stood at an impasse, Mercutio embodying all the royal bloodlines running through him; Maria glaring back at him with all the proud, feminine, strong power a working class woman can possess.

"Mercutio?" Lady Capulet called from the lighted interior. "Mercutio, what are you doing out there? Who are you with?"

Mercutio quickly stepped in front of Maria, already blending in with the surroundings.

"Lady Capulet! I am breathing the beautiful aromas of your well kept gardens! And I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am with no one."

Lady Capulet squinted. "I'm sorry, my eyes must be going. Come in and join the festivities soon! I'm sure my husband would greatly like to speak with you."

Mercutio waved airily, waiting for Lady Capulet to return to her home, her party.

"Thank you for... that." Maria nodded awkwardly towards her place of service. Mercutio looked at Maria again, as if finally seeing her as a vaguely human object.

"I suppose... I suppose it would be better to... keep this quiet."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Yes, I suppose it would."

"I should find... my friend."

"It was you who brought Romeo!" Maria whispered. Mercutio quickly forced his hand over her mouth and motioned for her to be quiet.

"So then you've seen him? Show him to me!"

Maria shoved Mercutio's hand off her face. "I saw him last with Juliet..."

Mercutio and Maria shared a look of disbelieving concern. Maria quickly ran to Juliet's room, Mercutio following closely behind. The two burst into her room, startling the couple in the midst of their half-naked revelry, consorting with the enemy.

"Mercutio!" Romeo growled angrily while Juliet scrambled about the room, reassembling her complicated dress, with Maria's silent help.

"Romeo, we must go, _now_." Mercutio demanded of his friend, pulling him out of Juliet's room.

"I will see you again!"

"Tonight!" Juliet forced her almost lover to promise as he was swept away by another.

"Juliet..." Maria began, exasperated, attempting to right her room before Lady Capulet returned. "Surely you cannot have fallen for him?"

Juliet smiled and giggled, falling onto her bed while Maria attempted to make it straight. "How could I not? Surely there is not a handsomer man around. And so well connected with the royal family! Oh he is perfect, I have only to inform my father of my heart's desire and he will make it so!"

"Juliet!" Maria snapped, throwing her mistress's jewelry on the floor "He is Romeo, the future of the Montague's! It shall never be, it cannot!"

Juliet paled. "You are not serious. This is some horrid joke... You are so very cruel to torture me like this!"

Maria grabbed Juliet's hands and forced her down again. "Juliet, it is my job to serve you and your family, I cannot lie to you. That is Romeo of the Montague's, and it is nearly impossible for you to be with him."

Juliet searched her room, her luxury for an answer. "It is your job to serve me." She finally stated coldly.

"Well... yes, but Juliet,..."

"Then you will help me be with the one I love."

"How...?"

"You are a servant, no one will notice you or care of you! Send messages from me to him, or I will ensure you are banished from this land!"

"Juliet! You know I am your friend."

"Then you will lead him back into my room when he returns." Juliet ordered, standing and sweeping past Maria to go and join the festivities. Maria blankly cleared the area and returned to Lady Capulet's grand gala, gently coercing the drunk into various carriages and paying their fares. When all were asleep, Maria slipped out, grabbing a mask left by a window and standing guard for Romeo.

"Sir, I'm here to lead you to your... friend." She began coolly, trying to lower her voice. She did not need to worry; Romeo was so drunk on Juliet, he would not have noticed if his mother lead him to her.

Maria lead him to a still-giggling Juliet, and left, retreating to servants corridors. The next day proceeded as usual, except Juliet was dreamy eyed and Romeo was over-energized. Maria was finishing her duties at the Montague house when Mercutio returned to speak with her.

"Romeo has told me of his desire to marry Juliet."

"Best of luck in getting Lord Capulet's blessing."

"He asked me if I could help him locate a... quiet priest. I thought of you."

"Oh yes, because all servants know each other, is that quite right?"

"No," Mercutio said, following her on her twisting path towards the Capulet's. "I thought perhaps because of your parents being in an identical situation, you might know something."

Maria thought to herself, thinking of all their stories, all of her small families secrets. "I know someone. His name is Lawrence, I can... lead him to you after my duties are finished at the Capulets."

Mercutio smiled secretively, and went off his own way, Maria believed to wait for her duties to finish. She arrived on her mother's home, just in enough time to see her cousin, Tybalt, fire off onto another rant.

"And they insult us! All of us! They would take..." Tybalt searched for an appropriately helpless victim. "They would take Maria here!" He shouted, pulling his cousin close. "They would take her and abuse her, slander her! We must fight in order to protect our family; especially from the malicious intent of the Montagues!"

"Tybalt," Maria smiled, blushing. "Surely you do not intend to start another fight?"

"But of course cousin! I fight to protect you, your honor!" He smiled, pecking her on the cheek. Truth be told, Maria was always fond of Tybalt's fierce passion and quick tongue, while he saw her as a sturdy working woman; strong and able.

"Maria!" Lady Capulet hissed, waving her assistant over. "One of Mercutio's servant's has fallen ill, and he needs to find a Lawrence. I remembered that you had dealings with him in the past, so I volunteered you to escort him. Bring him straight to the Father, do not take all your turning ways. Your performance reflects on the Capulet's, do well." She instructed, gently picking at Maria's clothing, straightening things out, trying to brush off dirt. Maria rushed to the front hall, waiting to see that infuriating person.

"Mercutio! This is not what I meant when I said I would lead you to him!" Maria huffed when she was sure no one could hear.

"Would you have preferred I asked to borrow you for a week?"

"No!"

"Have you told Juliet?"

"Told me what?" Juliet smiled, walking up behind her friend.

Maria shook her head, glaring daggers at Mercutio. "Juliet..." Maria began gently. "Romeo wishes to marry you..."

Juliet gasped, pulling her hands up to her mouth. "This is wonderful!"

"I am off to see the Father Lawrence, to see if he will be willing to marry you... without your father's blessing."

Juliet nodded. "Father won't understand until Romeo and I are married." Maria bite back a remark as black as hell.

Mercutio grabbed Maria's arm. "I'll just be taking her off to help with arrangements."

Juliet smiled drunkenly "Thank you! Return soon!"

Mercutio dragged Maria onto a street and started walking for a back-way.

"I've been ordered to take you through the most direct route."

"I would prefer walking in the backways."

"Because you're with me."

"Because I'm with you." Mercutio agreed before he realized fully what he was saying. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean. It's not good for a man of your rank to be seen with a servant."

Mercutio smiled, jokingly. "Well, I can't be expected to know all the back alleyways and directions to everywhere in this city."

"Yes, of course, only because your uncle is the Prince, you can take no responsibility, have no insight as to anything."

"You're rather rude, aren't you?" Mercutio said, glaring.

"You're rather dense, aren't you?" Maria looked up at him. "And I hope you realize, by taking these back ways, no one will believe you when you re-tell this story."

"And why not?"

"I've rather established myself as a very dutiful worker."

Mercutio shook his head, tired of this serving girl's attitude. "You're finished right?"

"Yes, actually." Maria said, stopping in front a series of stone steps. "This is where Father Lawrence lives. I'm sure he'll help you when you're inside."

"You're not leaving."

"Why not?"

"Because I need you to get back to the Montague's."

"Mercutio, I have other duties to perform, I need to get back to the Capulet's, I cannot just stay here with you."

Mercutio raised his eyes. "Did you call me Mercutio?"

"It's your name, isn't it?"

Mercutio stalked towards her "You do realize, I am the one protecting your secret, and in extension, your life?"

"And how will I live if I have no job, and no money for food?" Maria tossed back over her shoulder. Mercutio glared at her back as she walked away.

"She's a handful, isn't she?" An old, graying man replying, walking down the steps.

"An annoyance would be a better way to put it."

"I assume you know about her unique situation due to that conversation."

"Yes. I am fully aware of her mixed blood."

The Father rolled his eyes. "It is a matter of love. In fact, she came to see me earlier, asking about two other lovers. I assume you are the man...?"

"No, my friend, Romeo has fallen for..." Mercutio walked up the stairs to whisper to the man. "Juliet Capulet."

Father Lawrence paled. "Ah, yes, I see. Of course, I will help... Just get them here at night, properly prepared." He sighed.

"Do you do this often?" Mercutio asked, surprised.

"I've been waiting for Tybalt to come with Maria in hand, asking for a marriage."

"Tybalt, the hothead? The fire-brand? And Maria? It's an appropriate match." Mercutio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"They are very similar." Father Lawrence agreed. "But I've always thought that you should marry someone different from you. Someone who can... strengthen your weaknesses. People too similar are a bad match."

"I suppose." Mercutio said, getting irratated. "Now, why are we talking about a servant girl as if she matters at all?"

"Watch your mouth. It is through the sweat of the working class that you stand on top. It is the strength of people like that girl, that woman, who make you so great." Father Lawrence hissed, turning his back on the Prince's nephew. Mercutio stared, gaped mouth. When did this revolution of disrespecting their superiors come from?

(Sorry, this isn't as good as the first one, and I couldn't find a good enough cliff-hanger)


End file.
